Una Tarde Horneando Galletas
by Vene-chan-kawai
Summary: La primera vez que la Conocí ella era diferente a las demás naciones era callada, solitaria Le gusta intimidar a las demás naciones y no se hoy me e decidido por presentarme con ella y ser su Amiga pero nunca creí que una tarde horneando galletas esa amistad nos llevaría a algo más que una simple amistad.. Belarus x Hungría Pasen y lean es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad :)


Holaa a todos este es mi Primer Fic y mi primer fic Yuri de hetalia es la unica pareja que me gusta Yuri

espero y le guste :)

Con el tiempo ire mejorando y ire haciendo fic Yaoi para las Fanaticas del Yaoi como yo e.

Hetalia no me pertence u.u,le pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya

Anime: Hetalia Hungr a:Elizabeta H derv ry Belarus:Natasha arlovskaya Rusia:Ivan Brangiski Ukrania:Yekaterina Braginskaya Austria:Roderich Edelstein Una Tarde Horneando Galletas~

La primera vez que la Conoci ella era diferente a las dem s naciones era callada, solitaria Le gusta intimidar a las dem s naciones y note que con las unica personas que ella se la pasaba eran con Ivan su hermano Mayor ella se la pasaba acosandolo d a y noche con que se casara con el Pero ivan se negaba y su Hermana Yekaterina Y pues no se hoy me e decido presentarme con ella y ser su Amiga pero nunca crei que esa amistad nos llevaria a algo m s que una simple amistad..

Me diriji hacia ella Con una enorme sonrisa, Ya todas las naciones se habian Marchado solo quedabamos ella y yo Natasha se encontraba sentada recogiendo su papeleo Pero se detuvo al sentir mi Presencia Pero no le dio mucha importancia siguio con lo suyo

Hola soy Elizabeta Mejor conocida como Hungr a decia la Feliz Hungara

Natasha alzo su vista hacia mi y me miro fijamente y me Pregunto: Se te ofrece algo ? sin expresion alguna

Elizabeta: No Nada solo queria..

Natasha: Y entonces aque vienes ?

Elizabeta: solo quiero Presentarme contigo y ser tu Amiga, Tu debes ser Belarus o me equivoco?

Natasha: No no te equivocas y mi verdadero nombre es Natasha,estoy ocupada asi que Largate!

Elizabeta: Un placer Natasha

Natasha no le contesto y siguo con lo suyo despues de terminar su papeleo cuando Elizabeta iva a decir otra cosa se vio interrumpida por la voz de Ivan

Ivan: Natasha Ya vamonos Da ^J^ Decia el ruso acompa ado por Yekaterina

Natasha: Ya voy Hermano se le dibujo una media sonrisa a la Belarusa era la primera ves que Elizabeta la veia sonriendo, antes de que se marchara Elizabeta la jalo del brazo y la detuvo eso a Belarus no le gusto para nada

Natasha: Por que me Detienes? decia muy enojada y confundida

Elizabeta: etto.. Por que este.. Quiero invitarte ami casa a hornear Galletas te Gustaria ? Por Que no se me pudo inventar algo m s estupido decia la hungara en su mente

Elizabeta veia como Natasha se marchaba sin responderle pero que m s al menos hizo el intento,pero antes de que natasha saliera de la sala se detuvo y d jo: Ir y se Marcho..

La hungara sonrio y se fue en busca de Roderich

Roderich: Elizabeta! Donde estabas te busque por m s de media hora..

Elizabeta: Lo siento pero es que estuve hablando con Belarus

Roderich: Belarus ? entiendo, pero eso es raro nunca te habia visto placticar con Belarus pero eso ya no importa volvamos a casa

Elizabeta: Lose, Ok decia la hungara feliz mientras se dirij a junto a Roderich a su Casa..

Elizabeta se la paso Toda la Ma ana Limpiando la casa muy contenta cuya casa era Compartida con Roderich

Elizabeta: Roderich!

Roderich: Que sucede? Eli~

Elizabeta: es que hoy viene Natasha a la casa disculpa si ayer no te d je

Roderich: No te Preocupes esta Bien, Pero no voy a poder a compa arlas

Elizabeta: Por que?

Roderich: Hoy tengo que ir a Francia por unos d as a resolver unas cuentas pendientes con Francis disculpame si no te d je Asi que por favor cuidate..

Elizabeta: Entiendo tu igual cuidate

Esa misma Tarde Roderich Partio a Francia dejando a Elizabeta sola pasaron los minutos y son el Timbre de la casa elizabeta se levanto del sofa en el cual se encontraba descansando se dirijo a la Puerta y se encontro con ..

Elizabeta: Natashaa Si viniste -decia muy contenta Hungr a- Pasa eres Bienvenida

Natasha no le respondio paso y se sento

Elizabeta: Quieres algo de Beber?

Natasha: No.-

Elizabeta: Entiendo y bueno vayamos a la cocina a hornear Galletas dec a con una enorme sonrisa Eli~ sigueme la hungara le tomo la mano a Natasha izo que se sonrojara la Belarusa, ya en la cocina Natasha se solto del agarre.-

Natasha: No me vuelvas a tomar de la mano sin mi permiso!Dec a Natasha mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cuchillo y se lo apuntaba en el cuello a la Hungara..

Pero a Natasha se le izo estra o que Elizabeta no se asustara Todo el mundo le tem a a ella

Natasha: n-no me tienes Miedo ?

Elizabeta: No por que deveria tenerte Miedo?

Natasha: Olvidalo.- Dec a la belarusa mientras guardaba el cuchillo en el bolsillo

Elizabeta: Bueno empezemos Natasha ve y busca la leche en la nevera yo mientras encendere el horno.-

Natasha: Por que no lo haces tu?

Elizabeta: Estoy ocupada encendiendo el horno acaso no vez ?

Natasha no le reprocho y fue en busca de lo que dijo la hungara

Natasha: Toma.-

Elizabeta: Gracias Nata~

Natasha: n-no me digas as

Elizabeta: Jaja Ok, Listo ya termine sigamos aver ya tengo todo listo lo que falta es agregar la Harina pon la tu Natasha~

Natasha tomo la harina con sus dos manos y cuando la iva a poner en el taz n por error se resbalo y la harina le cae encima.-

Elizabeta: Jajaja ven dejame ayudarte a limpiarte

Natasha: No te rias, Yo puedo yo sola

Elizabeta: no fue tanto pero tu lazo blanco se mancho

Natasha: M-mi Lazo

Elizabeta: No te preocupes me lo puedes dar te lo puedo lavar y hoy mismo te lo entrego cuando seque que dices ?

Natasha: B-bueno .- Natasha le entrego el lazo blanco a Elizabeta

El lazo blanco que siempre lleva Belarus es el objeto m s apreciado por ella, su hermano se lo regalo cuando eran peque os desde ese momento ella le prometio que nunca se lo quitaria..

Elizabeta: esperame aqui lo lavare y lo pondre a secar ok ?

Natasha veia como Elizabeta se marchaba con su lazo despues de unos minutos la hungara volvio

Elizabeta: listo solo le falta secar, sigamos con las galletas lo unico que falta es meterlas al horno.- Elizabeta metio al horno las galletas

Elizabeta: Listo solo tenemos que esperar 45 minutos y comeremos galletas decia la hungara con una enorme sonrisa Natasha: Y que vamos hacer mientras esperamos.-

Elizabeta: No lo se veamos tele.- la belarusa no d jo nada solo la sigu o..

Pasaron los 45 minutos y Hungr a se encontraba sacando las galletas del horno.-

Elizabeta: Ya estan listas huelen muy bien.- esperaron 5 minutos a que se enfriaran para poderlas comer.-

Elizabeta: Toma pruebala .- Elizabeth le entrego una galleta a Natasha para que las provara,Natasha la toma y la probo.

Elizabeta: Y que te parecieron Te gustaron ?

Natasha: Nada mal

Elizabeta: Que bueno que te gustaron

Natasha: Me tengo que ir ya es tarde.-

Elizabeta: entiendo dejame acompa arte a la puerta

Elizabeta: casi se me olvida antes de que te vayas tengo que darte algo esperame aqui,la belarusa estaba confundida que le iva a dar la hungara.. pero antes de que dijiera algo Natasha, Elizabeth ya habia regresado con algo en sus manos era su lazo~

Elizabeta: Listo dejame ponertelo ya esta seco

Natasha: B-bueno

Elizabeta le puso el lazo blanco a Natasha.- realemente te vez muy bonita con ese lazo Natasha~

lo que dijo la hungara izo que Natasha se sonrojara

Natasha: G-gracias por todo.-

Elizabeta: De Na..- peor antes de que dijiera algo la hungara fue callada por un beso en los labios por la belarusa luego de que se separon por la falta de aire Natasha salio corriendo de la casa de la hungara, dejando a la pobre Elizabeta Confundida y sonrojada..

Hola de nuevo (? Bueno aqui esta mi fic de Belarus x Hungr a espero y les haya gustado dejenme review(? y hago continuaci n y les doy una galleta de las que hicieron Eli y Natasha~


End file.
